Poor Sasuke
by SimplyEdible
Summary: Sasuke's not having a particularly good day, at all. Quick One-shot. I do not own Naruto! Enjoy.


**Just a little something i wrote when i was a bit bored.. sorry about any spelling mistakes in advance.**

**Dedicated to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Because you just rock, and make my writing worth it!**

** (Hands out Oreos)  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Sasuke, are you aware tha-"

Kakashi was cut off suddenly by the Uchiha.

"I am quite aware, yes."

The copy-nin raised an eyebrow in question but didn't bother to question his student any further. He vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving a scowling Sasuke in his wake.

'_Does he have to do that every time, why can't he just walk!?'_ Sasuke was jolted from his thoughts as a pink haired girl ran in to him. _'Great, she's going to go all fan-girl on me.'_

Though what he got surprised him, Sakura had blinked several times, looking him over until she simply burst out laughing. Sasuke's frown deepened, if that was at all possible.

"Hn."

With that said, he continued walking towards a certain blonde's apartment, only to have his fellow team mate decide to tag along. Her muffled giggling caused his eyebrow to begin twitching._ 'That dobe is going to pay with his life, or I'll just get him banned from Ichiraku's, it's probably the same for the moron.'_

An ANBU appeared suddenly in front of the Uchiha, though the sudden presence of a fellow Konoha shinobi did not cause him to just, no; he was too cool for that.

"Uchiha-sama…"

The ANBU member seemed to forget what he was planning on saying as he looked Sasuke over; stifling his laugh he looked towards Sakura. He simply received a rather sinister grin that threatened to rip her cheeks from her face and a shrug indicating she knew nothing, but still found it rather amusing.

"Yes?"

Sasuke interruption to the man's thoughts brought his attention back to the matter in hand, clearing his throat as he tried to remember why exactly he stopped the Uchiha.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Immediately."

'_Can't I get a break?' _Sasuke sighed internally, because, well, he **doesn't** sigh externally now does he.

"Hn."

"Uchiha-sama, are yo-"

"HN."

Sasuke's reinforced 'Hn' caused the ANBU to simply bow and disappear. _'Damn that old woman, now what does she want. She better not have been gambling again, last time she did that while drunk I ended up being the prize…' _Sasuke shuddered internally at the memory, oh how he would have preferred to have simply run back to Orochimaru than to have gone through **that**. Let's just say, Sasuke never looked at old women and chocolate sauce the same way again.

Tsunade looked up from her mountainous paperwork (nobody said she was actually _doing_ it now did they?) when she heard a knock at the door to her office.

"Come in."

Tsunade's face went from 'Oh-My-Fudge-I-Hate-Paperwork' to plain 'LOL' Though being a highly respected shinobi (Cough) she was able to keep her poker face on, in which case – she burst out laughing. Sasuke eyebrow was twitching over drive as Tsunade's laughter set Sakura off on another set of giggles.

"Hn. You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

Taking a rather large swig of sake, the Hokage regained her slightly respectable demeanour. She looked the Uchiha dead in the eyes, not wishing to look anywhere for fear of her sanity.

"Yes, but I'm afraid you can not take this mission… dressed like _that._"

She was lucky she was the Hokage, and had learnt to cope with the death glares, because Sasuke at this moment in time must have been dancing on her grave in his evil little mind. A vein in his neck had become prominent and was pulsing at an alarming rate, while the twitch of his eyebrow spread to his other eyebrow. All in all the young Uchiha was pissed, _royally _pissed.

"Hn. I don't have anything that is _different_ to my current attire in my wardrobe. A certain dobe seems to have had nothing better to do than play one of his silly little pranks on me."

Speaking of the devil, said 'dobe' walked in, without a knock or care in the world for privacy, of course. Sasuke glared at the orange clad ninja, as if daring him to move so much as an inch. Too bad for Naruto, he can't keep his mouth shut – especially when it's a chance to annoy the Uchiha.

"Wow Teme. I'm sorry to say – but pink _really_ isn't your colour."

For once, the hyperactive orange bundle of a ninja was correct. Poor Sasuke had woken up today, greeted by _pink _bed sheets, _pink_ pyjama bottoms. (He's too cool for a T-shirt) Upon awaking to that horror, he had gone further in to the nightmare to find that his _whole_ wardrobe was _pink_, even his towels had been dyed _pink_. Now it wouldn't have been too bad, but his lovely team mate had decided to put pink streaks in to his beloved hair, how he managed that – we will never know. See, now any _normal_ ninja would simply go out and buy new clothes – well, that was if he could _find_ his wallet, but Naruto had obviously thought ahead. (For once)

After his clever little remark, screams of a certain blonde shinobi could be heard throughout the fire country, and beyond.

The red headed Kazekage looked up from his paperwork, only to let a small smile grace his lips and to shake his head gently.

"He'll never learn."

With that said, he continued his paperwork like a good little village leader, unlike a certain drunk old woman who right at this moment was taking bets against Naruto's survival.

* * *

**Meh, bit lame - but it's always fun to take the mick out of Sasuke, is it not?**

**Please review with your honest opinions!**

P.s - People who read my 'To feel alive' story, don't worry i'll try my best to get the next chapter out tomorrow and i'll make it a nice long action packed one for you!

**Ja.**


End file.
